Officer Down: You did what?
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The team, or at least part of it, find out a secret Hotch and Emily had been hiding. No, she's not pregnant. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Now, I don't know if anyone picked up on it in the last Officer Down but I dropped a small hint that Emily had moved in with Hotch. I know some of you are probably thinking, why would they move into his smaller apartment instead of her bigger one? Well that's easy, they're putting Jack first. Hotch's place is his second home so they don't want to uproot him again, so to speak. Anyway, this OD is the team finding out that the two have moved in together. It'll be the team dinner at Hotch's place. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I bet you anything Dave's already figured it out." Emily said as she and Hotch got dinner ready.

"I don't know. We haven't changed anything since you moved in." Hotch said. "We still take two cars."

"Only because you insist on being at the office at an ungodly hour." Emily said.

"There is nothing wrong with when I get to work." Hotch tried to defend himself.

Emily smirked. "Aaron, the director isn't even at the office as early as you. Don't you think that says something?"

Hotch gave Emily a look. "I think it says you're letting the meat burn."

Emily looked back at the pan in front of her and saw what she was cooking was fine. She looked back at Hotch and saw he'd left the set the table.

"You do know that confirms that I win, right?" Emily called to him.

"Does not." Hotch said. "I'm just regrouping."

Emily snorted. "Grasping at straws more like it."

"What was that?" Hotch asked, having not heard her clearly.

Emily smiled sweetly as a knock on the door sounded. "Nothing Aaron. I'll get the door."

Hotch shook his head with a smile. Emily looked through the peep hole, seeing Dave and JJ and pulled the door open.

"You are the first two to arrive." Emily said.

"Morgan and Garcia are about five minutes behind us." JJ said. "Morgan's still trying to get Garcia to let him back into her office."

"He's gonna be trying for a while." Hotch said. "I had her in my office earlier asking for three new key boards. Apparently his mess traveled further then thought."

"Should we just kill him and end his suffering or let Garcia have a bit more fun before stepping in?" Dave asked.

Emily laughed. "If you want to step in the middle of that Dave, be my guest. We'll tell Henry what a brave man you were as he grows up."

The others laughed while Dave huffed.

"Oh, before I forget," JJ said. "Reid won't be joining us. He's taking Austin out on a date tonight."

"Yeah, Emily told me." Hotch said.

Dave frowned. "Why didn't I know?"

Emily patted Dave's shoulder. "Dave, if you and Morgan had known before Reid left for the day, what would you have done?"

Dave shifted. "Teased him."

"And now you know why you didn't know." JJ said, kissing Dave. "Don't feel too bad. He didn't even tell Emily and I until just before he left."

Before any more could be said, there was another knock, meaning Morgan and Garcia had arrived.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

During the dinner and dessert, Emily and Hotch noticed their four guests looking around the apartment with curious eyes. Both worked hard to keep neutral faces, knowing the others were picking up on Emily's things being mixed with Hotch's.

"Okay," Dave finally said after dessert. "can you two please explain why so much of Emily's stuff is here?"

"You know," Emily said to Hotch. "you'd think for a man who's lived with three wives and now his girlfriend and their son, he'd be able to connect the dots on his own."

"Well," Hotch played along. "he is getting up there in years. It's possible he can't connect the dots."

Garcia took another look around the room. "Oh my god, Emily moved in!"

Dave, Morgan and JJ looked around again as well and finally took in the major clues that Emily had indeed moved in with Hotch. She had more then one pair of shoes sitting on the front mat, as well as more then on jacket in the closet. Emily's movie collection, that had been displayed beside Emily's TV was now sitting next to Hotch's across the living room. Hotch's tiny TV had been replaced with Emily's larger one, Emily's easy chair was parked in the far corner of the living room with a lamp on one side and a small table on the other.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Morgan asked.

"Now." Hotch and Emily chorused.

"Oh forget when," Garcia said. "How long?"

Emily leaned back. "Officially? Just after the whole thing in the bar." the team knew what she meant. "But really I hadn't been back to my old place for more then clothes since a month before that."

Before anyone could say anything, the final show of Emily's moving in hopped up on Hotch's lap and meowed.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." Emily said, petting Gemma's head.

"Hotch, when did you get a cat?" Dave asked.

Emily smiled. "She's originally mine Dave." she picked the cat up. "Gemma, this is part of the team. Guys, this is Gemma."

JJ took Gemma and she and Garcia started petting her while Morgan and Dave just waved. Hotch smirked.

"It's just a cat boys, a cat can't scare you." he said. "Dave, you have a dog."

"Not scared man," Morgan said. "just careful. My sisters had a cat and the freakin thing hated me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against the counter as Emily switched on the dishwasher. "How's Haley take this?"

"Not bad actually." Emily said. "She was a little awkward at first but she seems okay with it now."

"How's Jack handling it?" Garcia asked.

Emily smiled. "He loves that I don't have to leave some nights. He actually said about time when Aaron and I told him."

JJ and Garcia laughed.

"Sounds like Mr. Jack has been spending too much time with his Uncle Dave." JJ said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

This seems like a good end. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
